We are Siamese if you please
by ninjakim13
Summary: Kimberly enrolls in Ouran Academy and meets the Host Club. Eventually she finds out that she is actually Ageha, little sister to Hikaru and Kaoru. Mini Crossover to Twilight, DN Angel, and Maximum Ride. I own nothing except OC (with a borrowed name).


_ Thunder clapped as the glass in the windows shook. Scared, the youngest Hitachiin ran down the hall from her bedroom to her parents, anxiously playing with the necklace her brothers gave her on her last birthday. Opening the door, she looked at the empty bed. Realizing then that her parents weren't home, she went to plan B: her older brothers._

_ As she opened the door to her brothers' room, thunder clapped again outside. Screaming, she dove under the bed, now petrified. The bed above her shifted as her brothers got out of it and joined her under the bed. After a while, they were able to convince her to get out from under the bed and climb on top. The three eventually fell asleep, one brother on either side of their sister._

_ The next morning, the brothers woke up and instantly realized that their sister was not in the bed with them. Figuring that she was playing, they looked for her all over the house. However, they were not able to find her. Their sister, only two years younger than them, was gone._

"Kimberly, wake up. We're here." Emmett said. It had been roughly 10 hours since we left Seattle, and I fell asleep somewhere over the Pacific Ocean.

"So why am I being enrolled in Ouran High School? None of my Japanese siblings go there." I asked as we exited the airport.

"Carlisle wanted at least one of us to experience the music program here. Lucky for you, you drew the short straw." Emmett answered as we found a taxi. "You start today and will be staying with a couple of your classmates. Esme knows their mom, so you'll be ok."

"Ok," I said, looking out the window at the school I'm now enrolled in. The school seemed massive as we walked through the buildings toward the main office.

"Good afternoon. I am assuming that you are Emmett Cullen and Kimberly Cullen. Welcome to Ouran Academy." the receptionist said, standing up with a folder in her arms as we entered. "Kimberly, you will be in Class 1-A, which is in the next building over on the second floor. If you like, I could show you the way."

"No thanks. I'm sure I'll manage on my own." I said, turning to Emmett.

"Remember to check in once a week. You'll be fine." my brother said, giving me a hug as the bell rang. "Time for class, so keep up the Cullen reputation ok?" I nodded as he gave me a final hug before heading back to the taxi, presumably to the airport. Grabbing my backpack, I headed to the next building to Class 1-A, toying with the necklace I have had since I was little.

As I reached for the doorknob, the door opened. A boy with brown hair and glasses had opened it from the classroom side.

"Good afternoon. You must be the new student. I am Kazukiyo Soga, president of Class 1-A." he said, letting me in.

"Hey, I'm Kimberly. I transferred from the United States, but I'm familiar with Japanese education." I answered.

"Welcome, then." he commented as we walked toward the teacher's desk. "Sensei, this the new student, Kimberly."

"Welcome," the teacher said, bowing. As we finished bowing out of respect, she scanned the classroom. "We'll put you in front of Haruhi Fujioka. Kazukiyo, can you help Kimberly find her desk?"

"Yes, sensei. Come on, Kimberly." Kazukiyo pulled me down the middle row of desks before stopping at the one third from the front. "This is your desk. Hope you like it here at Ouran." With that, he returned to the front.

Grabbing a spiral and pencil from my backpack, I looked around the room, playing with necklace around my neck. I didn't realize that someone had stopped at my desk until they started speaking.

"Hello, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. You must be Kimberly, right? Welcome to Ouran Academy." a girl with short brown hair but wearing the boy's uniform said.

"Thanks." I said, returning her smile.

"If you want, I can show you around campus later." she said as she sat down behind me.

"That would be awesome. The academy is huge." I commented.

"Haruhi!" I heard a voice yell as a pair of twins came and joined us.

"Don't forget about this afternoon." one of them said.

"How could I forget?" Haruhi answered. The other twin noticed me.

"Hey, Haruhi, who's the new girl?" he asked.

"I'm Kimberly. I'm the new student." I answered, standing up.

"Kimberly, this is Hikaru and Kaoru." Haruhi answered as the twins stared at me.

"Where did you get that necklace?" one of the twins (Kaoru?) asked.

"I don't remember. I have had it ever since I was little." I said, noticing the twins sharing a silent glance.

"Well, anyway, you'll be staying with us while you go to Ouran." Hikaru broke the silence.

"I'm assuming my mom knows your mom then." I said.

"They were friends back in college." Kaoru answered as the teacher dismissed class. The three stood to leave.

"So, Kimberly, joined any clubs yet?" Hikaru asked as we headed down the hall.

"No. Ouran has clubs?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we have a ton. The three of us are members of the elite Host Club." Kaoru said, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hall.

"What's a host club?" I asked.

"You'll see." Hikaru answered as he and Haruhi joined us in front of Music Room 3. They opened the door and entered. Wary, I followed.

"Daddy is so happy to see my little Haruhi," a teenager with blonde hair yelled as he ran up to us and grabbed Haruhi.

"Who's that?" I asked Kaoru.

"That's Tamaki Suoh, the president of the Host Club. I'm Kyoya Ootori, the vice president. Welcome to Ouran Academy." another teen said, coming up to us.

"Who are you?" a little boy with blonde hair asked, bounding over to us. He was followed by a teen who had a similarity to Fang: strong, yet silent.

"I'm Kimberly." I answered. "I just came over from America."

"I'm Honey and that's Mori. Do you like cake, Kimmi-chan?" Honey asked, already giving me a nickname.

"Depends on what type of cake." I answered. Before Honey could answer, Tamaki realized I was there.

"Who is this mademoiselle?" he asked, turning on the charm. I bit my lip from laughing at the close similarity he had to Dark. Give Tamaki wings and purple hair, and you got Dark in a nutshell.

"She's Kimberly. She's new here." Kaoru answered. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Hikaru and Kyoya talking off to the side. He pulled me away from Tamaki. "Hands off, boss. She's not used to our customs."

"She also isn't used to her family, or knows that she has family here at Ouran." Kyoya said as he and Hikaru rejoin the group. Kyoya had his laptop opened. It was showing three toddlers, two boys and a girl.

I stepped foward, looking at the picture closer. "That's me. And...Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"We were four and you about two." Hikaru answered. "We gave you the necklace you're wearing on your third birthday. Six months later, you disappeared and we never heard from you again. At first, we thought that you were a figment, that we imagined we had a sister. But then you came today and we weren't sure if you were the sister we lost all those years ago."

"So Kimberly is our sister?" Kaoru asked. I looked at him and saw a similar expression to the one I'm sure I had on my own face.

"It seems so. I drew up birth certificates for the three of you, and compared Kimberly's to her other birth certificates." Kyoya said. Stepping away from the table, I fell silent, looking from Hikaru to Kaoru and back to Hikaru.

"There's one way we can prove this. Mom and Dad are out of town, but we still have a housekeeper that has been with us since birth. She'll know for sure." Kaoru said, grabbing me on his way out the door and toward the main doors of the school.

"Yay! Field trip!" Honey said as he and the rest of the Host Club piled into the limo after us.

"This is to verify that Kimberly is your sister, right?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah." Kaoru said, looking at me. Soon, we reached the Hitachiin mansion.

"Wow," I said, stepping out of the limo after Hikaru.

"Let's go." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru dragged me to the front door and opening it.

"Welcome home masters," the housekeeper greeted Hikaru and Kaoru. "I see you brought some friends home." she continued as she scanned the group. She gasped as her eyes laid on me. "Miss Ageha!"

"Ageha?" I muttered, looking at the twins.

"Didn't we tell you? Your name is Ageha for this family, which verifies that you are our sister." Hikaru said, grabbing me into a hug. Kaoru joined in, completing the sibling reunion.


End file.
